Deathly Stories Prologue
by Snake.B
Summary: -As the name suggests, this will be the prologue to several stories that I have planned to write.- Harry steps through the Veil of Death to see what other kinds of worlds there are and to help them out in any way they need, as well as having the need to do something. (Genres will be put on the actual stories) [Fair warning: all of the stories will involve harems]


**Yes, I'm back and with new stories in the works. I don't really have a reason that I haven't updated any of my stories so I'm not going to give you guys excuses because that's all they will be. I'm trying to get back to writing though and hopefully they will start getting updated again.**

 **As the description says, this is the prologue to several stories that I plan on writing. I know that using the same character like this for several stories might be lazy and/or boring to some people, but for something that I'm planning to do it's better than having him going from one world to another.**

* * *

It was the dead of night at the Ministry where a lone figure, that was obviously male, stood in the Death Chamber. He stood directly in front of the archway that everyone called The Veil of Death, the whispers of the dead reaching his ears.

"Never thought I would be standing in front of this thing again," the figure said, seemingly to no one. "Much less do what I'm planning to."

 _"Well, what you are about to do can't be done by anyone, but you,"_ a distinctly feminine voice that seemed to come from nowhere said.

Next to the man, the air seemed to shimmer as another figure appeared out of thin air. The new figure wore a cloak that did nothing to hide the fact that she was all woman.

She walked over to the man, took one of his arms and, holding it close, asked, "Are you having second thoughts about this, Harry? You don't have to go through it you know."

The man, now identified Harry Potter, nodded, "I know, but there isn't much for me here. I've faded from my descendents minds, being little more than memories." He reached up and grabbed the chain around his neck. It was a simple gold chain, but it was what hung from it that was important, three wedding rings.

That's right, he'd had three wives and not at separate times either. Being the last of three ancient houses, Potter, Peverell, and Black because of his godfather's will, he had to have a wife for each one. At first he and his, at the time, girlfriend were very hesitant about the idea, having been raised by muggles. However, his other two wives managed to change their minds and he had enough love for all three of them. Though when he spent time with one, the other two were never lonely as they found out that all three of them were, rather conveniently, bisexual.

Who were his wives? Why Hermione Potter née Granger, Luna Peverell née Lovegood, and, most surprisingly, Daphne Black née Greengrass.

Daphne had been a definite shock, but after getting passed house differences they got along very well. She was sharp, beautiful, sarcastic, but not insultingly so, and probably the smartest Slytherin of her year. That was part of the reason they met. She and Hermione had something of a friendly rivalry going between them in classes.

The two got along fairly well outside of class apparently being friends since second year, which was how she found out that Malfoy wasn't the Heir of Slytherin. Hermione had, understandably, kept their friendship a secret from him and Ron. He would have likely distrusted Daphne for being a Slytherin and not believing any information she told them, though that had changed not long after that. Ron would have exploded at her being even decent to a 'slimy snake' never mind being friends with one.

In fourth year he had noticed that she and a few other Slytherins didn't wear the 'Potter Stinks' badges, at first at least. Which led him to believe that either they were threatened or they did it to not be targeted as supporting him, but showing they believed him in a subtle manner.

Then, in fifth year when those few Slytherins joined the DA and he had gotten to know several of them, like Tracey, Blaise, and, surprisingly, Millicent. Hermione had understandably been hesitant about the larger girl's attendance, but when she sincerely apologized, Hermione gave her a chance. Ron had practically lost it when they joined, but he and Zacharias had been the only ones, though some were hesitant at first.

"And I have become almost as much of a legend as Dumbledore," he continued after a moment.

"I'd say more, Harry. Riddle was so much worse than Grindelwald, killing so many innocent people especially kids and making seven horcruxes," she said, practically spitting the last word. It was understandable considering who she was, besides what went into making the things. "Not to mention that you and your wives helped bring mundanes, as you all helped them be called instead, and magicals together."

Shrugging, Harry stared forward, "I've gotten better at accepting praise, but even still I know that I bumbled my way through a lot of that war and it was mostly my wives doing on the bridging of our societies."

"Yes, but you still helped them a great deal since you understood both. How you went through the war says a lot about your abilities. As well as luck," she admitted, seeing him about to object. "Besides that was more Dumbledore's fault than yours. He didn't do anything to prepare you for your fateful encounter and had to live with those awful relatives of yours that did their damnedest to hold you back."

"Dudley was pretty cool after I saved him from the dementors," Harry said, not really defending him, but pointing it out.

Huffing, she said, "He was the same age as you, your cousin, yet he treated you like trash. No, unless there was a good reason, a _very_ good reason, he shouldn't have waited for his soul to almost get sucked out for him to be decent to you."

Shrugging, he said, "Well he wasn't really taught much except that he shouldn't like me. That kind of thing that is hammered into your head isn't easy to go against. I should know." He said the last part quietly and the woman leaned her head against his shoulder and squeezed his arm comfortingly. Smiling gratefully, he said, "Anyway, enough delaying, let's go." He paused as he remembered something. He glanced down at one of his several pouches. "Um…"

She saw where he was glancing and reassured him, "Don't worry, everything on you will be perfectly safe."

Harry nodded and the two walked through the Veil of Death.

XXXXXX

Harry suddenly found himself in a gray, mist filled place. However, after a few minutes of walking he came across several archways and could see other worlds through them. Above each archway was a word or two as well as symbols next to the words on some. He glanced around seeing Teen Titans with an X and the symbol that was on the Omnitrix _ *****_ , Alagaësia with the Triforce and the symbol for the Republic on it, Remnant with a familiar looking green gem that was shaped like a strange pentagon, Shinto Teito, and Mahora Academy with a strange cup were the first he saw. He froze when he saw the last one. It said Hogwarts and had a strange flame next to it.

Despite the familiar name he had the distinct feeling that it wasn't his world that was being showed. This was proven when he saw Dumbledore dropping off a bundle in front of what he recognized as Privet Drive.

He frowned at that. Despite not wanting to deal with Voldemort again he didn't think that he could leave another version of himself not being prepared for the fight of their life. However, he also wanted to see what one of the other worlds were like. Especially with what he saw going on in most of them.

The Teen Titans one he saw a number of superpowered beings, as well as exceptional fighters, fighting others with superpowers, or just psychopaths, and thought he could help with his magic. In the Alagaësia one he saw strange orc-like creatures attacking people and destroying villages. The one that said Remnant had children, well they looked like seventh years and older but still, fighting monsters that, for some reason, reminded him a little of Dementors. The Shinto Teito showed two women wearing black clothes with a gray haori over their shoulders fighting a bunch of soldiers. The last one didn't show much, but he was sure that something would happen in that world as well.

As he thought, the woman from before appeared next to him and spoke, "Harry I have an idea, but I want you to hear me out before you discount it." That made him frown slightly, but nodded his head in agreement. "I was thinking that we could split your soul." Harry scowled at what she was suggesting, but remained silent, so she continued, "It isn't anything like what Tom did. For one thing, you don't have to kill or even harm anyone for it to be done. This is because I would be the one doing it. It's different when I split a soul and someone else does it. There's also the fact that while you're here you are pretty much just a soul. Second, he tore his soul to pieces where as I will be carefully separating it."

Harry tilted his head in consideration. The thought of splitting his soul reminded him too much of Riddle, but she did tell him that what she was suggesting wasn't anything like what he did.

After a few moments he nodded. "Alright, I trust you to know about this kind of thing." He then looked at her softly, "And I trust you with my soul, Morana."

Morana smiled warmly, a small blush on her cheeks, _'Even after all this time he can still make me feel like this. He is something special.'_

Pulling herself together, she closed her eyes and began concentrating. Reaching out with her powers she grabbed hold of Harry's soul and began slowly and carefully dividing it into six pieces. In only a few minutes she stood in the middle of six different Harry Potters.

She glanced at them all and gained a sultry smile. "My, my, six handsome men, a woman's fantasy." All of the Harry's blushed causing her to giggle at them. Despite being centuries old he still got embarrassed if he was teased in such a manner. That didn't mean he couldn't return it, as proven when she nearly squeaked when she felt the one behind her squeeze her ass.

"You should know that I will get you back for when you do these kinds of things," he said, huskily.

She felt shivers run down her spine at his breath in her ear. He had been the only person to get her to feel such a way. She was _so_ glad he had been the one to bring together her items.

"I've got a question," the 'original' Harry spoke up, prompting the other to let go. She pouted slightly, causing the one that spoke to smirk. "Relax, we can do that whenever. Anyway what I was wondering is which of us are you going to go with?" They all glanced at each other, now wondering the same thing.

Rolling her eyes, she took a step forward and suddenly there was six of her as well. One standing in front of each Harry.

"I'm pretty much a concept Harry. Doing something like this is pretty easy," she said.

They all smiled sheepishly, and said, "Right."

They all turned to an arch and, each taking a Morana's hand, walked to an archway. As they walked, all of the Harry's grinned and had the same thought, _'Look out world, Harry Potter, son and honorary nephew of the Marauders and Master of the Deathly Hallows is on his way.'_

* * *

 ** _*Yes he will know about the anime, game, movie, and/or cartoon the symbols are from, but not anything about the actual world he will be in._**

 **I set up a poll on something I'm having trouble deciding on.**


End file.
